


Saved By The Mistletoe

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Creepy guy that won't take no for an answer, F/M, Kissing to escape creepy guys, misteltoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tumblr request: "How about Bucky getting the daylights out of him kissed when a random stranger (reader) kisses him under the mistletoe because she's trying to deter away some creep?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702
Kudos: 40





	Saved By The Mistletoe

I've never been a big fan of parties; they tended to be loud and overcrowded. I would prefer to spend the evening curled up in my bed with take-out, watching Home Alone. But I promised my friend that I would go out with them tonight. A promise that I deeply regretted when they left me alone at the bar after only 30 minutes to go grind on someone they had locked eyes with across the room.

I'm sitting at the bar, nursing my second drink for the evening when my senses are overwhelmed by the strong stench of alcohol mixed with too-strong cologne seconds before a man slides onto the seat next to mine. He orders a drink before turning to me with a lecherous smile. "Hi there, gorgeous. What is a pretty thing like you doing here all alone? Let me keep you company."

"No, thank you. I should go find my friends," I say quietly before slipping off of the seat and walking away. I can hear the man get up from his seat to follow me. I quicken my pace, searching desperately for a way to get him to leave me alone. Suddenly my eyes land on a tall, handsome brunet standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Making a snap decision, I turn course and head directly towards him. He looks up as I approach. Once I get close enough I whisper to him "Please help me. There's a guy behind me who won't take no for an answer and I don't want him to cause a scene."

Before he can answer, I grab him by the lapels of his jacket and pull him towards me, kissing him firmly on his mouth. He only freezes for a millisecond, then he's melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer, letting his eyes fall shut as I wind my arms around his neck, letting my fingers bury themselves in his thick hair.

After what seems like an eternity, I pull back slightly to get some air into my lungs and process what I just did. Looking up into his eyes, I don't see any of the disgust I was expecting, instead, I see only wonder and mirth. "I'm pretty sure he got the picture. I know I'm risking you slapping me, but would you like to get out of here with me? We can go get some real food and maybe talk about that incredible kiss," he suggests, breathing just as hard as I am.

"Only if we can get ice cream afterward," I bargain with a cheeky grin.

"Doll, you can have all the ice cream you want," he grins back.

"Well, in that case, lead the way, handsome," I giggle as I slip my hand into his, uncaring for the several pairs of eyes watching us exit the party.

"My name is Bucky, by the way," he introduces himself as we walk into the elevator.


End file.
